Echo
by Noyume
Summary: Une montagne, même à la fin de l'hiver, c'est magnifique. Aussi magique que dangereux. Aussi beau que mortel. Aussi merveilleux que triste.


**Cet O.S est écrit pendant la nuit du FoF, qui consiste à avoir un thème en une heure. (pour plus de renseignement, envoyez moi un MP)**

 **Le thème était « _échos_ » et comme je suis quelqu'un de fort sympathique et joyeux, j'ai eu que d'atroces idées en tête :D ahem, après plusieurs demandes, on m'a dis de quand même l'écrire, alors tant pis, c'est écris, ce sera donc publié ! Cependant, aucune plainte à propos de suicide ne pourra m'être porté, je conteste tous problèmes psychologiques et dépression également. **

**Aller, bonne lecture ! :D**

Il était perdu. Perdu en haut d'une montagne, sans guide ni repère. Il commençait à faire froid, malgré la fin de l'hiver. À cette altitude, la nuit serait gelée et sans remords. Maîtresse de la vie et de la mort, elle le prendrait avec elle sans traîtrise. Parce qu'il savait. Il savait qu'il serait perdu en venant ici, malgré les déconseilles avisés des villageois, malgré les prévoyances, les demandes et regards tristes qu'ils lui avaient lancés à sa sortie du hameau. Pourquoi cela ? Parce qu'ils savaient, tous, qu'au matin ils retrouveraient un corps sans vie, dénué de toute parcelle de chaleur et de battement de cœur.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment disparaître. Enfin, si ? Il n'en savait rien. Pour tout dire, il aurait espéré que ce soit un simple cauchemar. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'avait plus personne qui comptait pour lui. Sa famille l'avait toujours délaissé et le seul être qui lui importait avait été englouti par cette montagne, dans les quelques semaines précédents. Son corps n'avait été retrouvé que six jours auparavant, brisant ainsi tous les espoirs et les rêves d'Oikawa, afin de le ramener à la dure réalité, à l'implacable loi de la vie, à sa solitude et l'abandon de celui qu'il aimait.

À ses pensées, ses yeux le piquèrent durement. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour chasser ses larmes, mais rien à faire il était incapable de ne pas pleurer quand il songeait à cela. Qui pouvait bien être assez fort pour contenir sa tristesse dans ces moments-là, de toute manière ? Personne. Il en était certain. Et il était encore plus convaincu que tout ceux qui osaient dire l'inverse et lui répondre qu'ils ne pleureraient pas seraient les premiers à fondre en larmes.

Une bourrasque souffla, lui giflant cruellement le visage. Seuls le bruit du vent et l'écho de ce dernier se faisaient entendre. Aucun autre son ne lui parvenait. Aucun animal ne semblait se terrer près d'ici, ni aucun Homme.

Il était démuni face à la nature, démunis face à ses sentiments, à ses envies et ses questions sans réponses.

Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, il ne lui restait que quelques minutes de jours, quelques minutes de son dernier jour.

Il fredonna une vague musique, il ne savait pas d'où elle venait, ni d'où son cerveau lui rappelait, mais il ne put s'empêcher de la continuer jusqu'au bout. Même quand il l'entendit se répercuter sur les roches, dévalant les côtes pour cascader jusqu'aux bas de ces dernières. Peut-être que les villageois l'écouteraient ? Son dernier et unique chant d'adieu.

La mélodie continua quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Tooru décide de se taire, dans une note finale. Pourtant, la musique persista encore, de longues, longues secondes. Se reproduisant au cœur de la montagne comme une douce berceuse fredonnait au coin du feu.

Ses larmes se tarirent peu à peu, laissant les sillons brûlants être recouvert par la morsure du froid. Les températures négatives lui piquèrent un peu plus le nez et les joues. Elles allaient bientôt s'attaquer à chaque parcelle de sa peau, malgré ses vêtements chauds.

Les dernières lueurs de jours disparurent, cachées derrière une autre chaîne de montagnes, non loin. Bientôt, la nuit viendrait, et avec elle, le sommeil qu'il avait demandé, espéré et même prié.

Le froid l'engourdissait déjà, les nombreuses heures de marches et la neige avaient alourdi ses pas à tel point qu'il s'était arrêté bien avant le sommet, près d'un rocher duquel logeait le début d'une forêt, juste derrière. Et les hauts sapins semblaient vouloir rivaliser avec les étoiles qui apparurent au fur et à mesure dans le ciel où s'étendait un manteau sombre, glacé.

Ses paupières se firent lourdes, doucement, il commença à sombrer, emporter par Morphée, la nuit et le froid. Il ne pensait plus. Rien ne lui venait en tête, et pourtant, il mourrait cette nuit, d'hypothermie. Néanmoins, aucune idée, envie ou supplication ne se présentaient. Il se moquait bien des vivants qui resteraient, et qui se poseraient des questions. Oikawa n'avait laissé aucun testament, aucune lettre ou mot qui pourrait aider ses proches, rien.

La seule chose qu'il leur léguait, c'était un cadavre, un corps sans vie, une masse trop lourde à porter pour lui désormais. Même respirer semblait être la tâche la plus difficile qui lui ait été donnée de faire.

Il voulait que tout cela se finisse, sans aucun regret, il s'allongea dans la neige, les yeux à nouveau brûlants sous la beauté des étoiles visibles.

Ce fut lorsque la lune apparut enfin, de longues heures plus tard, qu'elle éclaira une partie de la Terre par sa douce, mais glaciale lumière. Dans ses rayonnements gelés, on pouvait voir un corps immobile, comme figé dans le temps. Et en se rapprochant, on nota que l'hiver avait immortalisé ses derniers sentiments le long de ses joues, en deux magnifiques traces scintillantes.

 **Bon, j'vais pété l'ambiance avec mon outro, mais n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos avis/ressenti ! J'en ai besoin si je veux m'améliorer et continuer sur la voie de la perfection ! Même si c'est pour m'insulter de sadique, je ne vous en voudrais pas, j'ai l'habitude et ça me fait marr/ZBAF/ euh, non, non, ça me fait rien du tout !  
Je précise mettre totalement défoncé dans mon thème, je pense, et j'espère que vous pourrez me l'affirmer ou non ! J'attends avec impatience vos avis !**

 **A la prochaine,  
** **Cia ! o/**


End file.
